lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Puppy1
Hi! Hello! =) I already added some pets and stuff (see below) to this wiki and would like to do a bit more. It would be easier if I had more rights on this page... Would you mind making me an administrator? ( http://lps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights ) I already administrate two other (German) wikis: * http://de.dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/D.Gray-Man-Wiki * http://de.hitmanreborn.wikia.com/wiki/HitmanReborn-Wiki Anything you can see there was almost solely made by me. Some recent articles I started: * 144 * 807 * 809 * List of LPS figures * Pet Pairs - milay 20:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hey! Thanks that you want to make me an administrator =) ::Surely I will try to make this site abit more colorful with pictures and a banner and stuff, but then you first have to change my rights on the page to either administrator and/or bureaucrat - milay 15:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem =) On the page you search for my name (milay), just type it into the blank field, and click the button. Then, below it will be some stuff. Somewhere stands "administrator", there you have to put a tick in the box beside it. (maybe you do it do with bureaucrat) - milay 05:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Puppy1 -- we are excited to have Littlest Pet Shop Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Littlest Pet Shop Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro sorry about that I do not yet know everything about wikis and stuff like that... Puppy1 23:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) are you new hello are you new hear if so pleas talk on my talk page PinkPolarBear 22:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks also i'm new hear so can you help me cus don't know how to do wiki coding. how old are you? PinkPolarBear 23:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC)